


I Want To Take You To A Gay Bar

by cacophonylights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonylights/pseuds/cacophonylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wanted a fun night out to help him forget about his break-up with Blaine.  Running into Sebastian in a gay bar in Columbus was not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**By cacophonylights**  
Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Word Count: 10,000+  
 _Written for a prompt on GKM_[here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/26585.html?thread=27551193#t27551193)  
Kurt just wanted a fun night out to help him forget about his break-up with Blaine.  Running into Sebastian in a gay bar in Columbus was not part of the plan.

 

  


  
In exactly 63 days, 19 hours and 34 minutes Kurt Hummel was getting out of Ohio, and he had the plane ticket to prove it.

That fact was the one thing that kept him from emptying out the ice cream cooler at the grocery store and bawling his eyes out watching “The Way We Were” after Blaine told him over coffee that he thought it might be best if they both took some time to “spread their wings” and “see what life had to offer” before committing to staying in a long distance relationship for a whole year.    
  
When Blaine went to the bathroom to ‘give Kurt a moment to process’, however, he had left his phone on the table. And when it started binging with a flood of incoming text messages, well Kurt couldn’t help but flick the screen lock off to check – just to make sure it wasn’t an emergency of course. What he saw suddenly made it very clear what Blaine was looking to spread, and it wasn’t his wings.  
  
 ** From: Sebastian Smythe: **  
couldn’t stop thinking about u last night  
  
 ** From Sebastian Smythe: **  
Ur txts were so hot  
  
 ** From Sebastian Smythe: **  
nver cum so hard before ;)  
  
 ** From Sebastian Smythe: **  
r we still on 2 meet 2nite?  
  
Hoping that maybe it was all just another play by Sebastian, and not another humiliating blow to the ego, Kurt scrolled quickly back through Blaine’s text log only to find that in fact his boyfriend ( _ex-boyfriend_ his mind amended viciously) had been have some twisted form of textual intercourse with the meerkat-y bastard for the past three weeks, and apparently was making plans to meet the other Warbler tonight just as soon as Blaine had dumped him, though where they were meeting wasn’t clear.  _Oh god_ Kurt thought  _please don’t let it be at Blaine’s house_. He couldn’t stand the thought of the two of them writhing around in the same sheets on which he had given himself to Blaine all those months ago.  
  
That was the thought that got him up and moving for the door, afraid he was going to be sick if he sat there any longer. He didn’t even feel bad about abandoning Blaine’s things in the coffee shop while the other boy was still using the restroom, in fact the only downside of staging a dramatic storm out before Blaine returned was the lack of an audience.   
  
The whole drive home his cheeks burned in humiliation at the thought that not only had Blaine been cheating, he had broken up with Kurt because somehow Sebastian’s texts had been hotter than Kurt himself. He resolutely refused to cry though, picturing in his head that boarding pass just waiting to take him away if he could only get through the next 63 days.

******************

He gave in on the movie in the end, but limited himself to nonfat frozen yogurt, and was just settling in for a good long cry when Finn knocked awkwardly on his door, trying to balance two overfull mugs of warm milk.   
  
“Hey dude,” he said sheepishly, when Kurt shot a bitchy eyebrow to where milk had spilled down Finn’s forearm and was now steadily dripping onto his carpet. “I, uh, thought you might need to have a ‘lady chat’ what with the break-up and all.”  
  
Now that was perplexing, as the break-up in question had only happened an hour ago and Kurt hadn’t even called Rachel to moan about it yet.  
  
“Break-up?”   
  
“Um, yeah? You and Blaine broke up right? Oh shit, did he not do it yet? I wasn’t supposed to talk about it until today he said, but maybe I heard wrong or…”  
  
“Wait a minute, Blaine told you that we were breaking up? When?” Kurt was now starting to feel like he was actually in a nightmare, the kind where you discover that the thing everyone has been whispering about is, in fact, you. God, he was at the top of the gossip phone tree, how had he managed to be out of the loop about his own impending heartbreak?  
  
“I’m not supposed to say-“ Finn was hedging, shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
“Finn Hudson if you don’t tell me everything you know right now I swear to god I will forward your mother your entire internet history, including the stuff about  _cows_!“  
  
“No, okay okay, I get it. He told us on Thursday, said he didn’t want us to feel torn about who to side with, and that he wanted us to be there for you completely.”   
  
Finn looked terrified. Having seen his internet history, Kurt thought the look was understandable. It  _was_  a pretty great threat. But then just what Finn had said sunk in.  
  
“Us?!”  
  
“Yeah, uh, me and Rachel.”  
  
“I am going to kill her!” Kurt seethed, leaping up from his bed, already heading to his closet to find an outfit that he could accessorize with murder in mind.  
  
“Oh god, please don’t cos then she’s going to kill me for blabbing and all I was trying to do was cheer you up. See, milk! And I was totally going to talk about how you could do so much better than Blaine and how there’s, uh, lots of fish in the city or something…Rachel made me a list, I have it here somewhere…” he said setting the mugs on Kurt’s vanity to pat at his pockets in search.  
  
Kurt paused halfway into the walk-in.   
  
“Say that last part again.”  
  
“Um, I have a list?”  
  
“No about the fish.”  
  
“Oh, yeah I didn’t know what it meant at first either but Rachel explained it to me-“  
  
“No, I know what it means – and the phrase is actually ‘plenty of fish in the sea’ – but the city part is right too isn’t it? There may not be much besides Blaine in Lima, but if I was in the city there  _would_  be plenty of fish.”  _And a mindless hook-up might be exactly what I need_  his inner voice added. It would certainly boost his ego and prove that he was  _plenty_  hot enough thankyouverymuch. If Blaine wanted to stay home with a text screen and his hand let him, Kurt Hummel was moving on to bigger and better things!  
  
“Totally bro! When you get to New York you’re gonna have, like, a million guys who want to date you,” Finn enthused.  
  
“I can’t wait until New York Finn,” Kurt said, shaking his head and already moving fully into his closet to start sorting through clothes. 63 days was suddenly sounding like a lifetime. “I’m going out tonight. Columbus may not be the sea, but it’s a bigger pond than Lima.”  
  
“It’s also two hours away! You won’t even get there until, like 8 o’clock!”  
  
“Well then I guess it’s a good thing you’ll be here to tell my dad that I’m spending the night at Rachel’s to drown my sorrows in ice cream isn’t it?”  
  
“Dude this is so not a good idea. I don’t know if I can lie to Burt.”  
  
“Cows Finn.  _Cows_.”  
  
“Okay, okay, jeez. Try to be a good guy and look where it gets you. What’re you even gonna do when you get there though?” Finn asked, trying to lick the spilled milk off his elbow with limited success.  
  
“Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll keep myself entertained.” Kurt said flipping through his wallet to make sure the Hawaii driver’s license was still tucked into the back behind his library card.  _Aloha indeed._

******************

Kurt didn’t actually make it to Columbus until closer to 9:30, due to about twelve different necessary wardrobe changes and a quick stop at a drugstore on the outskirts of the city where he had purchased condoms and a few small packets of lube, his whole face burning with mortification even though the woman ringing him up had just looked bored. He wasn’t  _ definitely _  planning to have sex tonight, but, well, better safe than sorry right?

A quick search on his iPhone had led him to a parking garage about two blocks away from a gay bar that, based on the reviews he had scanned, seemed to cater to a younger crowd and had a large dance floor with a live DJ on the weekends.   
  
He could hear the thump of a bass line from a half a block away and there was already a line of scantily clad boys – as well as a few girls – waiting to get in. It was about as far from  _Scandals_  as you could get.   
  
As he got a little closer, Kurt’s latent nerves set in, telling him this was probably all just a terrible idea. He fidgeted nervously with his outfit as his eyes scanned what the other club goers were wearing, suddenly afraid he had gone way too plain in his choices. At first he had considered wearing his Rag & Bone Kobra sweater – something he usually layered over another shirt – and nothing underneath, but in the end decided it was too much. He had settled on a simple, short sleeved, sheer white top with a wide boat neck that showed off his collar bones and emphasized his broad shoulders, very tight black pants that emphasized, well, everything else, and of course his trademark Dr. Martens. Looking at the people ahead he was starting to think the sweater would have even been too tame.  
  
The direction of his approach meant that he had to walk past the entrance and then down the line - the long, long line – in order to wait his turn to see if he’d be let inside, something he was beginning to despair of ever happening if the mass of people and the sluttier outfits they were flaunting was any indication. They’d probably laugh in his face and tell him to beat it after taking one look at him.   
  
 _ God, what had he been thinking? If he couldn’t even hold on to his high school boyfriend how had he ever thought he’d be able to do **this**?  _  
  
Already planning what he could say to his dad about the aborted ‘sleepover at Rachel’s’ he was turning on his heel to head back to the parking garage when a voice called out.  
  
“Hey kid!”  
  
Kurt faltered but kept walking, surely it hadn’t been meant for him.  
  
“You in the bitch boots!” the voice called out again, and this time Kurt did turn, just to check. He was surprised to see the club bouncer, a very large, very muscled man who would have stomped Puck in a guns contest, beckoning him over.  
  
“Yes you, are you coming in or what?”  
  
Kurt took a few steps closer to the door, eyeing the line stretching down the block and sure he must be misunderstanding something.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Are you coming in to dance or not?”  
  
“What about the line?” Kurt asked, gesturing feebly at it and internally kicking himself for not just taking the in. But he still wasn’t quite sure that it  _was_  an in. Why would someone be offering to let him cut?  
  
The bouncer must have read his mind, because he kept talking even as he stepped to the side to give Kurt a clear shot through the doorway.  
  
“Part of my job is making sure the choice meat makes it inside, and that ass? Grade A if I’ve ever seen it.”  
  
Kurt blushed hotly, and the bouncer laughed, but not unkindly. “Just gotta see your id and you’re good to go.”  
  
Sure that this was the moment it would all unravel, Kurt pulled the fake id out and handed it over.  _At least the evening wasn’t a total bust_  he thought  _my ass needed the ego boost as much as I did._  
  
The bouncer looked between the plastic card and Kurt’s face a few times, quirking an eyebrow as he handed it back.  
  
“Have a nice time Mr. Donaldsworth,” he said wryly, sweeping an arm toward the entryway to direct Kurt inside.  
  
“Seriously?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask, even as he was kicking himself mentally.  
  
“It’s a really great ass,” the bouncer responded, laughing again as Kurt scurried inside to where the darkness and colored strobes could hide his blush.

******************

An hour later and Kurt was feeling a whole lot better about this whole “spreading his wings” idea. He had only been inside the club for 5 minutes when a cute blond had insisted on buying him a drink, which had been followed by a dance. The song had barely ended when he was being pulled away and into another dance by a  _ very _  sexy man who looked like he had walked off the set of a Calvin Klein underwear shoot. It had only continued to improve from there.

It seemed that once out of Lima, there was a whole wide world full of men who appreciated what Kurt Hummel was offering, and after a few hours of grinding up against a plethora of gorgeous guys – none of whom looked as though they considered him adorable or lacking in sexy faces – he was practically flying on the high of reignited confidence.   
  
He finally managed to disentangle himself from his latest dance partner, begging off in desperate need of some hydration, and was sidling up to the bar for another one of those yummy pink drinks when he spotted the second to last person he wanted to see tonight.  
  
Sebastian Smythe.   
  
Seriously, all the gay bars in all the cities in Ohio, and this is where Sebastian had ended up on Saturday night – a night when he finally would have had the chance to properly get into Blaine’s pants? If Kurt didn’t know that no one knew he was here besides his GPS, he wouldn’t have put it past Sebastian to have followed him just to ruin his night.   
  
Actually, now that he thought about it – and it was a thought aided by quite a number of pink drinks and a healthy dose of paranoia built up over years at McKinley – he wouldn’t put it past Sebastian to have stalked his GPS just to come and rub the fact that he had won Blaine in the end in Kurt’s face after all.  
  
Fueled by anger and the perfect amount of not-quite-sobriety, Kurt detoured from his path and marched up to where Sebastian was perched on a stool, smarmy grin on his face as he chatted up the guy next to him.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Kurt shouted when he reached the pair, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking a hip angrily. “Shouldn’t you be in Westerville fucking your new boy toy?”  
  
To his credit, Sebastian did look genuinely shocked to see Kurt, which meant that he either hadn’t actually been stalking him, or was a much better actor than Kurt would have given him credit for.  
  
“Kurt?” he asked in surprise, turning completely away from his conversational partner who was shooting wary looks between them.  
  
“Oh wow, you actually remember my name. Last time we saw each other you were so busy staring at my boyfriend’s ass I didn’t think you even knew I was there.”  
  
“Well to be fair, it is a great ass,” Sebastian said, smirking up at him. “Though perhaps not quite as nice as yours,” he added giving Kurt a leering once over.   
  
“God you are disgusting!” Kurt spit out harshly, though he was feeling a bit off balance at the compliment.  
  
“I do try. So where is the boyfriend then hmm? I can’t believe you retracted your possessive claws long enough to leave him alone in a place like this,” Sebastian said, eyes flickering over the dance floor behind Kurt as if searching for the shorter boy.  
  
“As if you don’t know. I’m surprised you aren’t all over that right now, or was it just the chase that was fun for you?”  
  
“What?” Sebastian asked, looking genuinely confused.  
  
“Are you seriously going to make me say it? I get it, okay, you won, Blaine broke up with me for you.” The words had started out as venom, but when he reached the end of his tirade Kurt’s chest felt tight for a reason that had nothing to do with anger. Saying it out loud like that had hurt more than he had expected.   
  
 _ Never good enough _  his inner voice whispered  _nobody ever wants you, why would Blaine stick around once he had another option?_  
  
 _ An unfairly sexy option too _ , Kurt noted without meaning too. Sebastian had ditched the douchey popped collar look for a fitted black button down and dark washed jeans that were doing his long legs all kinds of favors. Not that Kurt cared or anything.

“Blaine broke up with you?” Sebastian asked, eyes and voice darkening with something Kurt couldn’t quite name. He found he was having trouble looking away.   
  
“Umm, I think I’m just gonna go….” The guy Sebastian had been talking to cut in, startling Kurt from his staring. He had forgotten the other man was even there.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian said, absently waving him off, his eyes never leaving Kurt.  
  
When they were alone – well as alone as one could be surrounded by the press of scantily clad strangers – Kurt spoke up, hating how his voice wavered a bit with uncertainty.  
  
“You really didn’t know?” he asked.  
  
“No, I really didn’t,” Sebastian replied something in his expression softening for just a second before he was smirking again. “Can’t say I’m sorry to hear it though.”  
  
Kurt’s spine stiffened at that, and his glare returned to its full icy glory. “Yes, well. Now that you know, I’m sure you’ll want to run along to meet up with him. No more need for secret sexting now that you can have the real thing.”  
  
Sebastian laughed at him – laughed at him! – before standing and crowding right up into Kurt’s personal space.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart, but I’m not planning on going anywhere. Not when you owe me a dance.”  
  
“What?” Kurt squawked, “I’m not dancing with you!”  
  
“Oh but I think you are. After all, you did scare off what was about to be another short but fulfilling relationship. I think the least you can do is dance with me for three and half minutes.”  
  
Kurt tried to protest but was already getting herded back to the dance floor by Sebastian’s insistent crowding and the general press of bodies working their way in that direction. Before he could even formulate another argument he was already back in the swaying mass, Sebastian pressed up against his back in one tall, hard, hot line. He felt long fingers dig into his hips, brushing against the exposed strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up, and then they were moving to the beat.  
  
Somewhere his was mind screaming at him to just walk away, but his body seemed to have a very different idea. He felt himself swinging his hips in time to the pulsing bass line of the song, while his upper body molded itself back to fit along Sebastian’s torso even more tightly.   
  
He couldn’t even force himself to pull away when Sebastian thrust his hips forward with a more insistent pressure, grinding what was most definitely his half hard - and quickly filling - cock up against Kurt’s ass. Instead he found himself threading an arm up and back, to curl around Sebastian’s neck and pull the other boy’s head forward until he could feel hot gustings of breath falling across his neck and exposed shoulder, raising goosebumps in their wake.  
  
They ground together for unknown beats, and Kurt could  _just_  feel Sebastian starting to slide one hand up from his hip, rucking his shirt higher to splay a scorching palm low against his stomach, when the song changed.   
  
As if released from a spell, Kurt suddenly realized just what he was doing and who he was doing it with and took a lurching step forward and out of Sebastian’s half-embrace.  
  
“You got your dance,” he said, already backing up into the crowd, “So you can leave me alone now.”  
  
Sebastian looked like he was about to protest, but Kurt was already allowing another dancer to spin him away.


	2. Chapter 2

He lost track of Sebastian after that, allowing himself to be passed from partner to partner, getting swept up in the movement of his hips and track after track of songs with beats that inundated his body and mind with sex. 

Though he hadn’t returned to the bar since the confrontation, he still felt a little light headed from the drinks he had consumed earlier and the heat of the dance floor. So he wasn’t thinking too clearly when he accepted a glass of some vile green looking liquid that a stranger handed to him as the DJ switched to a new record. 

He was, however, saved from his own stupidity by an unlikely source.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Sebastian drawled, appearing out of nowhere and pulling the drink away from Kurt’s mouth and out of his hand. He dumped the contents unceremoniously onto the already sticky dance floor before passing the empty glass to a very drunk coed dancing nearby. “You just can’t trust anyone these days.”

“Well you would know,” Kurt replied, turning on his heel to escape. A burst of dizziness caused him to stumble a bit, but Sebastian was right there, catching his arm to steady him.

“Easy killer, how many have you already had?”

“Don’t call me that,” Kurt mumbled, hating the images the nickname brought to mind.

“What, killer?” Sebastian asked, looking a little surprised.

“That’s what you called Blaine. Don’t use it on me too.” It was out before he could stop it, and he hated how it felt like a weakness, admitting that Sebastian had gotten to him over the past few weeks.

“Oh sweetheart,” Sebastian murmured, eyes gentling, and that was almost worse. Kurt didn’t want his pity.

“Don’t call me that either. I’m not your sweetheart. I’m not your anything.”

He tried to pull away again, but Sebastian’s grip was too tight and he ended up just flailing uselessly.

“What if I want you to be?” Sebastian murmured into his ear, pulling their bodies in closer together. “What if I wanted you to be my everything?”

Kurt barked out a mirthless laugh at that. “Oh I’m sure. You know Seb, you might want to try out a different line, considering I’ve spent the past 7 months watching you try to steal my boyfriend while insulting me at every turn, because I am certainly not buying that one.”

“I haven’t been though,” Sebastian countered, face all serious lines and sincere eyes.

“Haven’t been what?”

“Trying to steal your boyfriend.”

Kurt knew there was a very solid argument against that, but Sebastian had started to brush his thumb against the sensitive skin just above Kurt’s waistband, where his hand was still cupped around Kurt’s hip, so all he managed was a “Have so.”

That earned him a smile from the other boy, and he hated how his lips tried to quirk up to grin back, completely without his permission.

“Oh no, I haven’t actually. Technically what I’ve been trying to do is get your boyfriend to break up with you. Very different thing.” 

“How so?” 

“Well for starters,” Sebastian said, taking another step into Kurt’s space so that he could breath the words against Kurt’s cheekbone as he stared down at him for mere inches away, “Stealing your boyfriend implies that I want your boyfriend, whereas my plan has very little of Blaine in it’s endgame.”

“I don’t get it,” Kurt murmured hating how sexy he was finding that extra few inches that Sebastian had on him, forcing him to look up to meet the other boy’s eyes. He fought the sudden urge to stand on tip toe to get their mouths closer together.

“Not much to get, sweetheart. My endgame is you.”

That shook Kurt from his daze and he rocked back a half step to stare at Sebastian in disbelief. He was jostled forward again though in short order by the movement of the crowd, and before he could ask anything else he was pressed firmly up against Sebastian’s chest, hands clutched at the other boy’s biceps in a bid to keep his balance.

“Always you,” Sebastian whispered, his eyes darting over Kurt’s face hungrily. Kurt barely had time to realize He’s going to kiss me before a pair of dry, demanding lips was pressed against his own.

He responded without thought, moving purely on instinct, tilting his head just a little to allow their mouths to slot together more easily. A low moan spilled out of Sebastian at the movement, and then he was pushing in hungrily, lips parting to tease a hot tongue across the seam of Kurt’s mouth until Kurt opened up beneath it.

For a few minutes he was completely lost to it, the way that Sebastian just took and took, seeking out every recess of Kurt’s mouth, as if chasing the taste of him. His tongue moved with insistent strokes along Kurt’s own, periodically swiping up to lick along the roof of his mouth or behind his teeth, before resuming its sinful undulations. When another groan sounded between them it took Kurt a moment to realize it had been him that made it.

When the need for air outweighed the need for morecloserdeeper that had overtaken his mind Kurt tried to pull back, but a hand snaking up to tightly grip into his hair kept him from going far. When the hand tugged, Kurt couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward or the low moan that escaped him. 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him, a look of curious wonderment flitting across his countenance as he gave another sharp, experimental tug to the soft locks between his fingers. This time Kurt didn’t even try to hold back the sound spilling out of him as he rutted shamelessly into Sebastian’s thigh, desperate for any friction against his suddenly aching cock.

“Like that do you?” Sebastian murmured, tugging again and flashing a wicked smile when Kurt’s hips continued to rock up against him.

“Fuck you,” Kurt said, but it came out so wanton and needy that it didn’t carry quite the weight he had been trying for.

“Mmmm, if you’d like. I was hoping to do it the other way around though to be honest.”

Kurt felt like he should be a bit more angry at himself for the hot bolt of lust the words sent down his spine, but he couldn’t muster up anything but need in that moment. Need for more – more touch, more taste, more skin. More Sebastian.

Giving over to his more primal senses, he surged forward to crash his mouth back against the taller boy’s, a whine coming out of his throat as the movement forced another tug at his hair. God he hadn’t even known he was into that, couldn’t have known really, what with the always gentle way he and Blaine had made love. This was anything but gentle and what he wanted was the furthest thing from love making. 

He wanted to be fucked.

The admission didn’t bring with it any of the nerves or shame he had been expecting it to, and not even the fact that it was Sebastian he wanted to be fucking him could remove the haze of want that had settled over his body. 

And wasn’t that why he had come here in the first place? Hadn’t he known it would end up like this, maybe not with Sebastian but with someone? The condom and lube packet shoved into his pocket certainly seemed to indicate that yes, Kurt Hummel had been looking for someone to fuck him tonight. So what if it was Sebastian instead of some random stranger? He wasn’t looking for feelings, he was looking to forget, even if just for a few minutes in a dirty bathroom in a gay bar in Columbus, Ohio.

******************

Having accepted what he wanted and stopped fighting with himself, Kurt pushed into the kiss with even more passion. He let his arms drop from where they had wound around Sebastian’s shoulders, his hands mapping out the leanly defined chest underneath the thin, buttoned shirt. When he brushed his fingers over a nipple Sebastian gasped and jerked his hips forward. Kurt grinned at the discovery, after all turnabout was fair play.

He shifted both hands so that his thumbs could catch against Sebastian’s already pebbling nipples, flicking over them in with a steady rhythm that had the other boy panting against his mouth in minutes.

“God, Kurt, you have no idea,” Sebastian groaned, shifting to mouth along Kurt’s neck, following the line of the tendon down to where it met his shoulder. “Wanted you for so long, ever since you walked into that damn coffee shop.”

Kurt was about to protest, but Sebastian chose that moment to bite down lightly before scraping his teeth back up Kurt’s neck along that same tendon, causing him to lose all coherent thought. 

Sebastian kept working his mouth up until he reached Kurt’s ear, sucking the fleshy lobe between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. He pulled back slightly to blow a stream of cool air against the wetness, then murmured hotly right against it “Been jerking off to the thought of you for fucking months. Can’t get you out of my head.”

Kurt was achingly hard by now, and was about ten seconds away from saying ‘screw it’ to the fact that they were still in the middle of the dance floor and just stripping Sebastian right there. With the last of his self-possession he managed to resist the urge, instead grabbing onto the hand still stroking at his hip to pull Sebastian toward the back of the club where the bathrooms were located. For a moment he thought Sebastian was going to protest, but then the light of understanding dawned in the other boy’s eyes and he followed easily, his expression one of eager anticipation.

Kurt was so desperate by the time they managed to weave their way through the gyrating crowd that he didn’t even pause to evaluate the cleanliness of the bathroom before tugging Sebastian after him into the empty –thank god – handicap stall and slamming him up against the door as it swung closed and then they were finally kissing again, desperate, sloppy presses of lips and tongue and teeth.

Sebastian fumbled one hand behind him to turn the lock on the door, before hooking an ankle around Kurt’s leg and flipping them. 

Kurt’s back hit the stall with a bang that knocked the air from his lungs but he was already leaning back in, mouthing under Sebastian’s jaw as his fingers fumbled at the buttons along the other boys chest. He thanked every fashion god there was for years of experience with complicated fastenings as it allowed him to have the shirt undone in record time. He pushed the two halves apart, taking barely a second to appreciate the toned chest and abs revealed, before he was moving in to trace the contours of muscle with his tongue, pausing to nip briefly at a nipple.

“Fuck,” Sebastian ground out, hands scrabbling at the hem of Kurt’s own shirt even as his chest pressed up into Kurt’s mouth for more contact. He managed to dislodge Kurt’s mouth for a minute, ignoring the desperate whine, so that he could pull the t-shirt up and off, revealing acres of creamy skin. “Oh fuck, Kurt.”

Sebastian’s hands began to map out the new territory, fighting to keep touching even as Kurt pushed in, desperate for more. When their chests pressed together, naked and flushed, Kurt started begging.

“Seb, god more, please I need more.”

“What do you need sweetheart? Tell me what you want.”

“You, need you,” Kurt moaned.

“I’m right here. Tell me what you want Kurt, you have to say it,” Sebastian ordered, fingers brushing back and forth along Kurt’s belly, teasing shivering trails against his skin, so close to where Kurt wanted them….

“Touch me,” he begged, “Please, Seb, want your hand on me.”

Immediately Sebastian dipped his fingers into Kurt’s waistband, his other hand moving forward to pop the button on the pants and lower the fly to give himself more room to operate. Kurt practically sobbed in relief as long fingers wrapped themselves around his aching erection, stroking slowly up the shaft and then down again, picking up speed as they repeated the motions. 

When Sebastian brought his thumb around to circle the head on an upstroke Kurt’s nerves flared and without warning he was coming hard, thick ropes of come spilling over Sebastian’s fingers and splashing against his own stomach.

“Oh god, oh god,” he was moaning, his hips thrusting up in tight little circles as Sebastian kept moving, stroking him through it. 

He started to come back down slowly, still breathing hard against Sebastian’s skin where he had rested his head against Seb’s chest. When his ears stopped ringing from the intensity, he could hear that Sebastian was murmuring a litany of compliments into his hair.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you come. So gorgeous, Kurt, you’re amazing. Perfect, god you’re perfect, better than my dreams.”

Kurt pressed a kiss just above Sebastian’s heart, soaking up the praise. 

After a minute, though, he pulled back to look up at the other boy, questions swirling around in his mind. He wanted to ask where this was all coming from, why Sebastian was saying these things to him, but the words died in his mouth when he met green eyes blown wide with lust. 

Sebastian was looking at him with something akin to reverence and it stole his breath away and stirred something deep inside him that was not content to have this bizarre encounter ending with just a rushed handjob. 

Keeping their eyes locked, Kurt reached out to raise Sebastian’s hand, still covered with his come, to his own mouth, before slowly sucking each finger in turn. 

Sebastian fought to keep his eyes from rolling back, not willing to miss a single second of the sight in front of him, little whimpers escaping his mouth as Kurt fellated his fingers one by one. When they were clean, Kurt turned his hand to run the flat of his tongue over Sebastian’s palm, lapping at the skin until all traces of come were removed.

Dropping the now clean hand, Kurt moved in to push at the shirt still hanging from Sebastian’s shoulders until it fell down his arms and onto the floor. He followed its path down Seb’s arms with his own hands, dragging his palms along skin just a few shades darker than his own, so different than Blaine’s olive tone…no, not going to think about Blaine. 

He pushed the thought from his mind, instead concentrating on where his fingers were dancing along a pattern of freckles at Sebastian’s shoulder. Following an urge, he leaned forward to trace the same pattern with his tongue.

Above him Sebastian sighed, leaning into the touch, his own hands sliding up to cup Kurt’s face and tilt it away from the shoulder and into a kiss. Unlike the hot urgency of their previous kisses, this one was languid and indulgent. Sebastian alternated between slow, deep caresses of his tongue and short, tender sips of Kurt’s lips until he had Kurt in a gorgeous floating subspace of contentment and desire.

Kurt was dimly aware of the press of Sebastian’s erection against his hip, and realized his own cock was starting the harden again, but was constantly distracted from doing anything about either by the tender press of Sebastian’s mouth over his own. 

Eventually he managed to roll his hips forward, gratified by Sebastian’s sharp inhale and answering thrust. The sensation of rough denim against his bare cock, still freed from their earlier activity, was too much after a moment though and he shifted his hips away, soothing Sebastian’s hum of protest with another stroke of his tongue. 

Kurt worked his hands between them, while continuing to kiss the other boy as if devouring him slowly, to unfasten Sebastian’s jeans. Once undone they slipped lower on the boy’s hips, slightly looser than Kurt’s own had been, and when Kurt broke the kiss to glance down saw that the sharp cut of Sebastian’s hip bones and defined vee that focused all of his attention to where Seb was straining against dark grey briefs had been revealed. Kurt’s mouth flooded at the sight, and he was suddenly desperate to know what the other boy tasted like, down where he was most primal.

He maneuvered them so that Sebastian’s back was once again against the door of the stall. Giving him a heated stare, he slowly sunk to his knees, doing his best to ignore any thoughts about what he might be kneeling in. Strangely the thought of just how clearly his black pants were going to display what he had been doing once they left this room made a shudder of heat pulse through him. He wanted them to see. Let them look, his dirty knees would be a clear sign that he had been wanted.

“Oh god,” Sebastian breathed out when Kurt’s intentions became clear, “Kurt.”

Still keeping eye contact even from his new position, Kurt hooked his fingers into Sebastian’s briefs, tugging the elastic down and tucking it beneath Sebastian’s balls, baring a gorgeous, thick cock, flushed dark red and already shining wetly at the tip. He darted his tongue out and gave the slit a kitten lick, gathering the salty moisture on his tongue and then rolling it through his mouth to spread the taste, moaning lowly as his mouth was flooded with the taste of something so undeniably male.

He leaned in to lick over the head again, more boldly this time, and only when Sebastian’s head rolled back, thunking loudly where it connected with metal, did Kurt let his eyes slide close to focus fully on the taste and scent pervading his senses as he licked and sucked up and down the sides of the shaft bobbing in front of him. 

When Seb’s cock was shining wetly with his own saliva, Kurt moved back up to the tip, letting his mouth sink slowly down over the head, the stretch of his lips around it pulling a moan from deep in his chest that reverberated down Sebastian’s length and had his hips jerking forward.

Another man might have choked at the intrusion, but Kurt prided himself on doing everything to the best of his ability and so, when it had become clear that he was going to be having sex sooner than later, he had practiced on just about anything even vaguely phallic shaped until he had nearly trained himself out of a gag reflex. It was a skill that came in handy now, as he simply dropped his jaw a little wider and swallowed shallowly when the head of Sebastian’s cock bumped against the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Sebastian shouted at that, hips jerking forward violently one more time before he was able to exert any form of control. Kurt looked up, eyes wide and blue and lips still stretched pink and slick around the thick shaft, to find Sebastian staring down at him with something a lot like awe. 

Slowly, as if transfixed, Sebastian thrust his hips again, sliding his dick deep into Kurt’s willing mouth. When he hit Kurt’s throat this time he didn’t pause but kept up the relentless press until he was all the way in, panting heavily and sweat beading along his brow. Kurt hummed happily, eyes closing to better enjoy the sensation of Sebastian heavy on his tongue. 

After a moment Sebastian pulled back out before thrusting in again, a little quicker this time. When he received no protest he started to work his hips in earnest, fucking into the warm cavern of Kurt’s mouth over and over again. He moved one hand up to tangle in Kurt’s hair, which earned another pleased hum. When he tugged, Kurt’s hum turned lower, the vibrations of the moan exquisite. Kurt let one of his hands inch down to where his own cock was aching and fisted himself roughly in time with Sebastian’s thrusts.

For a few minutes they were both lost to the movements and sensations, but all too soon Sebastian was tugging his hair again, this time with more purpose, until Kurt pulled off with a lewd pop.

“Why’d you stop?” Kurt asked, his voice carrying a heavy rasping quality from the abuse to his throat.

“Was gonna come,” Sebastian groaned, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing tightly to hold off his own orgasm.

“Isn’t that the point?” Kurt asked, his hand still stroking his own erection lazily.

“Wanna fuck you first,” Sebastian said, searching Kurt’s face for any signs of reluctance. “Please let me fuck you.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Kurt breathed, suddenly desperate to be filled in a completely different way than he had been moments ago. 

He scrambled to his feet, trying to untwist his pants enough to shove a hand in the pocket and retrieve the condom and lube. When he presented them smugly Sebastian’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Came prepared, did you?”

“Came looking to get fucked,” Kurt replied, tone challenging Sebastian to say anything about it.

Kurt had expected a lewd observation or knowing smirk, maybe even a vaguely insulting comment about his ability to pick up a man. What he was not expecting was the way Sebastian’s eyes darkened, his mouth turning down into a scowl and his hands coming up to grab hard at Kurt’s biceps, giving him a little shake.

“You were just going to let anyone fuck you, hmmm? First guy that showed some interest maybe, or were you gonna make them buy you a drink first?” Sebastian’s voice was a low growl.

“So what if I was?” Kurt spit back, hackles raised at the tone.

Sebastian didn’t reply right away, just pushed Kurt back until he hit the wall, crowding into his space, hands roaming and grabbing possessively at every part of Kurt he could reach.

“So Blaine dumps you and you’re suddenly willing to be anyone’s whore, is that it?”

Kurt felt his anger spike, both at the reminder and the implication. “That’s rich, coming from you,” he snarled back, “You were trawling Scandals when we met, so don’t lecture me about standards.”

Sebastian pulled him forward an inch just to slam him back again, roaring his frustration.

“That’s different Kurt, you’re better than that.”

Another slam.

“You’re better than me.”

Kurt’s was staring wide-eyed now, overwhelmed by the violence of emotion playing out across Sebastian’s face.

“Seb-“ he started, but was cut off.

“You’re better than that okay?” the other boy repeated.

When Kurt didn’t immediately respond Sebastian shook him again. “Okay?”

“Yeah, yes okay.”

“Say it.”

“I’m better than that,” Kurt mumbled out.

“Say you won’t do it again.”

“I won’t do it again.”

“Promise,” Sebastian insisted, eyes moving over Kurt’s face urgently. “Promise me you won’t do it anymore.”

“I promise,” Kurt whispered out, sagging back against the wall when Sebastian released him suddenly. He watched in quiet captivation as Sebastian backed up, putting as much distance between their bodies as he could while still staying in the stall, hands scrubbing over his face and then moving up to pull at his hair in frustration.

“God Kurt, you have no idea do you?” he muttered, so quietly Kurt couldn’t tell if he had been meant to hear. He had to ask though, the questions that had been building up in his mind all night suddenly demanding answers. If the situation hadn’t felt so serious, he would have laughed at the fact that they seemed to be having their first real conversation since meeting in the bathroom of a gay bar with their dicks out.

“About what Seb? What is this all about? Why do you care what I do or who I do it with? God, why are you here with me at all?”

“Because it’s always been about you!” Sebastian responded fiercely, meeting Kurt’s gaze again with eyes alight with internal fire. “Everything, since the moment you walked into the fucking Lima Bean on that very first day, has been about you. ”

“But Blaine-“

“Blaine means nothing to me. Not once I saw you. He was just the weakest link, don’t you get it? That’s why I pursued him in the first place, because I knew I could win. And when I realized I wanted you instead, well. You weren’t going to be the one to leave, but I figured if I could get him to break, you’d be just as free.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was still staring at him incredulously. “But what about all the insults? The sniping? You said I had a hard luck case of the gay face!” 

“And you said I had obnoxious hair and smelled like Craigslist, so what? It was just a game, a verbal sparring match. It was even kind of fun, wasn’t it? Seeing how far we could push each other? You can’t tell me you didn’t see it that way too.”

“You insulted my face,” Kurt pouted, unwilling to admit that he had gotten a thrill at going toe to toe with an adversary worthy of his best insults.

“Baby I love your face,” Sebastian crooned sincerely, moving closer again to plant soft kisses all along it, fluttering pecks against chin, cheekbones, eyelids. “You have a beautiful face.”

“Hmmmm,” Kurt hummed noncommittally, even as he felt himself beginning to melt under the soft caresses. That is until he remembered something else that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

“If that’s all true then why were you asking Blaine to meet you tonight? Was having sex with him part of the master plan to win me over too?”

Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Your texts!” Kurt insisted. “I saw his phone Seb. You’ve been sexting with him for weeks, and just this morning you were making plans to meet him.”

“Kurt, really and truly I don’t know anything about that. I haven’t talked to Blaine in over a month. I lost my phone, and by that time I figured I had lost my chance with you so I never bothered giving him my new number. I’d given up, I swear.”

When Kurt continued to look distrustfully at him Sebastian huffed out an exasperated breath and dug into his pocket producing a phone. “Here, look if you don’t believe me. There are all my call and text logs going back 4 weeks to when I got the damn thing. Check them all, I swear I wasn’t in contact with Blaine.”

Kurt scrolled quickly through Sebastian’s records and was surprised to find that he was telling the truth. He supposed Sebastian could have wiped the logs clear, but it wasn’t like the other boy had been planning on running into him and getting interrogated about his texting habits, so why would he have bothered?

“You really weren’t the one texting him?” Kurt asked, his voice a little shaky with the new emotions rising up in his chest.

“No. I told you Kurt, it’s always been you. All I’ve wanted since November was for you to be mine.”

Kurt pitched forward then, closing the last of the distance to kiss Sebastian once more, fitting their mouths together again and again, a flood of happiness and affection spreading through him and warming him down to his toes. Whenever there was even a moment’s break between their lips, he could hear Sebastian murmuring his name over and over again like a prayer. 

It was then that Kurt realized somewhere in his subconscious his own desire and fondness for Sebastian had been growing over time as well, and that in some weird way the last seven months of fighting had really been a twisted form of foreplay, all leading up to this moment. And Kurt knew now exactly what he wanted.

“Fuck me then,” he purred against Sebastian’s mouth, “Fuck me and make me yours.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned, pulling their bodies even tighter so that their chests heaved together, thighs brushing and renewed erections teasing against each other deliciously. “Are you sure? You want to do it here?”

“Yes, Seb. Fuck me right here, right now, so that when we walk back out into the club everyone can see that I’m yours.”

Sebastian groaned again, pushing one more bruising kiss to Kurt’s lips, before pulling back to scramble at the floor after the lube and condom packets that had been dropped during their earlier argument. When he stood back up, items in hand, all hesitance was gone from his face, replaced by raw desire.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

Kurt rushed to comply, flipping around to brace his hands against the stall door and arching his back out to display his ass. Sebastian let out an appreciative moan at the sight, wasting no time in reaching forward to harshly tug Kurt’s pants and briefs down to mid thigh. 

“Fuck sweetheart, so gorgeous,” he said, the hand not holding the supplies reaching out to caress over one pale cheek. “You’re perfect.”

 

Kurt arched his back again in invitation at the praise, and was rewarded with the sound of plastic being ripped open. Soon after he felt the cool, wet tip of Sebastian’s finger tracing down his crack teasingly. When it reached his hole and began to circle there Kurt let out a keening cry and thrust backward, trying to get more contact.

“Please Seb, in me, put it in,” he moaned, spreading is legs as far as his pants would allow.

After one more pressing swipe right across where Kurt was aching for it, Sebastian dipped the tip of his finger inside, letting the rim stretch around the intrusion for a moment before sinking all the way in, in a steady, relentless press forward. By the time he had pulled out and thrust back in several more times Kurt was panting and begging for more. 

This time he obliged without hesitation, bringing a second finger up to slide in alongside the first.

In practically no time at all Kurt was fucking himself back onto Sebastian’s hand, begging shamelessly.

“More, Seb, I need more. Oh god, just fuck me please. I’m ready, fuck.”

“Patience,” Sebastian soothed, slipping one more finger in, stretching Kurt’s tight hole more quickly now, his cock aching with the need to be buried inside and not willing to be denied for much longer. 

He fucked his three fingers into Kurt roughly, spreading them as best he could from time to time, and then crooking them to rub right across Kurt’s prostate, dragging a howl of pleasure from the other boy. Pleased with the result he did it again, and again and again and again until Kurt was practically sobbing with need.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to die, fuck Seb please.”

“Yes, okay, yes,” Sebastian babbled, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth and quickly rolling the rubber down his cock. He squeezed the last of the lube onto himself, dropping the now empty packet to the floor, and spreading the liquid over himself with shaking fingers.

He shuffled forward a half step to get a better position and then finally, finally, he was pressing in, the blunt head of his cock working past the clenching ring of muscle and into the tight, searing heat of Kurt’s body. It felt like coming home.

When he was fully seated, hips pressed flush against the globes of Kurt’s gorgeous ass, Sebastian paused for a moment to give Kurt a chance to adjust. After a few heaving breathes, Kurt pushed back against him, urging him to move. So move he did.

If Kurt had thought that first push of Sebastian into him had been amazing, it was nothing compared to the ecstasy he felt as Seb began to thrust in earnest, the slippery drag of his cock in and out of him soothing the ache to be filled while simultaneously building an exquisite pressure throughout Kurt’s entire body.

Soon Sebastian was pistoning his hips faster, driving into Kurt relentlessly while a string of expletives and praise fell from his lips, intermixed with moans that had Kurt pushing his hips back harder and faster.

“Kurt, oh, s’good. You’re so tight, fuck.”

Kurt reached down to slide a hand over where his own cock was bobbing wildly with the rocking of their bodies, the slightly rough, dry drag of his palm over the swollen flesh just on the right side of too much. 

Letting the force of Sebastian rocking into him push him forward and forcing his dick to glide through the tight channel of his fist, Kurt let his body go slack and just rode out the waves of pleasure. Sebastian’s hands were tight around his hips, pulling him back with near bruising force that licked fire up his spine, shameless pleas for more, faster, harder falling from his lips. 

Eventually he simply let his head loll against the stall door, a near constant whine of need and desire trickling out of him as he let himself be used. 

A few minutes later Sebastian’s thrusts lost their rhythm until with a final slam forward and a shouted “fuck, fuck, fuck, Kurt! ’ Sebastian was spilling his release buried deep inside him. It only took a half dozen frantic pulls at his own cock until he too was spilling over his own fingers and against the stall door, Sebastian’s name falling from his tongue over and over again.

******************

They stayed just as they were for a few moments, both breathing heavily and coming down from the type of giddy high that only comes from truly excellent sex. Then Sebastian was gripping the base of his dying erection, holding onto the condom as he pulled out of Kurt, before stripping it off and tossing it into the toilet bowl to flush. 

When he turned, Kurt was still bent over, ass displayed so that Sebastian could clearly see the fluttering clench of his raw hole trying to adjust to the emptiness. His dick gave a valiant twitch at the sight, trying in vain to get hard again already, but even 17-year-old boys had their limits.

Instead Seb grabbed a handful of toilet paper from the roll, quickly mopping himself up and tucking himself back into his pants, then reaching forward to gently wipe away the excess lube from Kurt. He tossed the soiled paper after the condom, and then grabbed another handful turning Kurt to clean the come from his hand and the stall door. He tossed that into the toilet as well before flushing it all down.

When he turned back again Kurt was working his own pants and briefs back over his hips, and the blissful look of orgasm was fading from his face to be replaced by a nervous expression. He kept shooting Sebastian looks from the corner of his eye, as if he expected the other boy to give him a friendly “Thanks for the orgasm!” before abandoning him or something.

Which, Sebastian realized quickly, was exactly what Kurt expected, because it was precisely the sort of thing Sebastian would have done had he been with anyone else in this bathroom. But Kurt wasn’t anyone else, he was special, and Sebastian planned to make sure Kurt knew it even if it took a whole lifetime to convince him.

He started with leaning in for a kiss, keeping the steady pressure of lips against lips until Kurt relaxed against him and started kissing back.

“Mine,” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s mouth, arms tightening around his waist.

“Yours,” Kurt agreed readily, his heart giving a happy throb at the notion.

 

All too soon not even the post coital bliss could distract either boy from the fact that they were in a restroom in a rather loud club. The sound of another couple stumbling into the stall next to their own, giggling and moaning, was enough to get them moving. They paused to wash their hands quickly, hurrying out when the sounds from behind the closed stall door became more obscene.

As they stepped back into the dim light of the club, music washing over them in a blanket of sound, Sebastian reached down to grab Kurt’s hand firmly in his own.

They began wending their way back through the sea of dancers, aiming toward the bar where the crowd was less packed. When they reached it, Sebastian angled himself so that he could lean against the wood of the bar itself, and was just about to ask what Kurt wanted to do now, when he heard his name being shouted.

“Sebastian! Sebastian, over here!”

Fuck.

Both he and Kurt turned to follow the source of the voice, Kurt locating it a split second before he did, already stiffening next to him and trying to tear his hand away. Sebastian just held on tighter, even as the owner of the voice approached him, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, there you are,” Blaine chirped happily, obviously not having noticed Kurt yet. “Your text said to meet you by the bar at 11:30, but for a bit there I wasn’t sure if you were going to show.”

Blaine’s eyes flicked over to the side quickly, before focusing back on Sebastian, and then quickly flicking away again in an almost comical double take.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted, voice panicked and face quickly washing with guilt. “What are you doing here?!”

“I’d ask you the same thing, but I think that’s pretty obvious,” Kurt replied, glaring daggers at the shorter boy. “Spreading our wings are we?”

“Now Kurt don’t be like that,” Blaine was saying, tone slightly patronizing in its exaggerated patience, “Sebastian and I were just going to-“

“Sebastian and you were just going to nothing,” Sebastian butted in, still holding Kurt’s hand in a death grip as the other boy continued to fight to subtly pull away. 

“What?” Blaine asked, face screwed up in confusion. “But I thought we…” he trailed off as he caught sight of their hands, looking up into their faces one at a time, a wounded expression gracing his features. 

“Kurt? I don’t understand, why are you holding his hand?” he asked, as if Kurt had betrayed him in some way.

“Because we’re together now,” Sebastian said, drawing Blaine’s startled eyes back to him.

“No, we’re not,” Kurt said, tugging hard enough to finally tear his hand from Sebastian’s grip. “Not anymore.”

“Baby, I swear to you I didn’t tell him to meet me here!” Sebastian shouted over the noise, reaching out to grab at any part of Kurt he could to stop his retreat. 

“Oh so he just randomly turned up at a gay bar in Columbus looking for you on a night you just happen to be hanging around here as well?” Kurt spit back, voice hard but eyes filling up with tears. He swiped angrily at his cheeks while still glaring at Sebastian as if daring him to explain that away.

“I guess so, because I promise you I never sent that text,” Sebastian pleaded.

“Then who did?” Blaine butted in, voice and posture displaying his annoyance at the turn of events.

“That would be me.”

All three boys whipped around toward the voice, only to find Santana leaning up against the bar, wearing a tight black dress pulled low on top and high on the bottom, red lips twisted up in a smirk. Kurt was the first to find his voice.

“Santana?”

“In the flesh,” she said, eyes narrowing as she gave him a quick once over, her gaze darting briefly over to Sebastian and then back, before her face broke into a wicked grin.

“Nice Hummel, very nice,” she said, “Wouldn’t have thought you had it in you.”

“Oh he had it in him alright,” Sebastian couldn’t help but add, his face smug.

Santana's grin widened. "Wanky, Warbler. I think I like you." 

Kurt flushed, and tried to glare, but couldn’t hold it for long, rolling his eyes fondly. It was enough of a sign for Sebastian to move back in and toss a possessive arm around Kurt’s waist. Kurt didn’t fight him this time, instead leaning into the embrace.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” he said, looking up at Sebastian with big blue eyes that could’ve gotten him to forgive anything, not that he thought there was anything to forgive. He knew with the way they had started out it was going to take some time to convince Kurt he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

“I probably wouldn’t have believed me either,” he confessed. 

“Still mine?” he asked then, squeezing Kurt’s hip where his hand had come to rest. 

“Still yours.” Kurt responded.

“Well that’s just fucking great, but it doesn’t explain why the fuck Santana was texting me from your phone,” Blaine interrupted angrily.

“It’s pretty damn simple hobbit,” Santana said, taking a delicate sip from the giant daiquiri that the bartender had just placed in her hand. “I was testing you to make sure you were worthy of my boy Kurt here. Obviously you failed.” 

Without any further warning she reached out and upended the concoction over Blaine’s head. 

“You’re lucky that’s all I’m doing,” she sneered at Blaine as he spluttered and shook icy globs from his face and hair. “Next time I take your balls.”

She turned back to Kurt and Sebastian then, clearly done with the other boy, and dug into her cleavage for a moment before pulling out a phone, eyes alight with triumph. She tossed the device to Sebastian.

“Sorry, had to borrow that. I’m sure you understand, seeing as how you’ve benefited from the whole thing even if that was an unintended side effect of my plan.”

He looked incredulously from the phone in his hand back up to Santana, and then down again. “How did you even get this?”

“Lifted it off you at Regionals,” she said with a shrug. “It wasn’t all that hard. You prep school boys are no match for my mad skills.”

She turned to smirk at Kurt one more time, blowing him an exaggerated kiss before turning to sashay towards the dance floor. 

“I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she called back to them, “but I don’t think your imaginations are big enough to get there anyway!”

With that parting comment she was swallowed into the sea of dancers and swept from sight.

Sebastian turned back to find Blaine still staring at them and looking as if he wanted to start arguing again. Shooting him one last sneer, Sebastian quickly steered Kurt away and toward the exit.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he murmured, leaning down to whisper the words into Kurt’s ear.

“Yes please,” Kurt said, looking at him with clear eyes filled with affection, “You can buy my breakfast.”

Sebastian laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
